


Kitchen Counter

by TheCrewLife



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mileven, Milevenfluff, Smut, mileven smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrewLife/pseuds/TheCrewLife
Summary: They started out baking a cake, but things started to get hot in the kitchen, and it wasn’t the oven.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Kitchen Counter

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Smut

Will checked his watch as he walked home to make sure he still has time to work on his art project. He would have started it two hours earlier if it wasn't for the missing art supplies, so he had to get new ones from the store. 

He sighed in relief when he saw his house in the distance. Ever since they moved, they had to buy a new house to fit Joyce and Will, Jonathan, and El. 

Will finally made it to the house and noticed Mike's car in the driveway. He didn't think much of it, because Mike comes over more than he probably should. Though El said they are going to the movies today? He brushed it off and rolled his eyes as he walked to the door, smiling at how in love his best friend is. He didn't see Joyce's car, so he was a little thankful that they she wasn't home so he could work on his art project in peace without his mom asking questions all the time. Don't get him wrong, he loves his mom, but she can be... overwhelming sometimes. 

He brings his keys out to unlock the door and steps inside once it is open. He closes the door behind him and was about to go upstairs to his room to work before he heard noises, almost sounding like cries coming from the kitchen. 

His heart race picks up and he drops his bags. He found the closest thing to a weapon near him and settled on an umbrella. If something was in the kitchen he was going to fight it. 

He tiptoed slowly to the kitchen, and he heard another squeal from the room. He recognized it as his sister's voice, and immediately got anxious. Was she hurt? 

He got to the entrance of the kitchen, and slowly walked in....

He widened his eyes and ran out of the house in disgust. He won't come back for a few hours. 

\---

What happened earlier that day

"El, can you turn the oven to 350 degrees?" Mike asked El, stirring cake mix in a glass bowl. 

"Sure," El nodded her head and turned the dial. She looked back to Mike and smiled at his Stars Wars apron.  
"Why do you have that?" El giggled, fiddling with the straps of the apron.  
"What to you mean 'why?' It's a necessity!" Mike argued, a wide teasing smile across his face. 

"How is a Star Wars apron a necessity?" She joked, poking the side of his torso.  
"Because it makes my clothes not get dirty from baking flour, and because you think it's cute," Mike smirked, raising his eyebrows at her.  
"I do not," El defended, but Mike just raised his eyebrows higher.  
"It is a little cute," she admitted, looking down and blushing, her fingers still messing with the fabric. 

"There it is," Mike teased, dropping the mixing spoon to tickle her sides.  
"Mike! Stop!" She laughed, but Mike didn't stop, he wanted to hear her adorable giggle for a little longer.  
Her limbs flew everywhere and tried to push him back, but the tickling made her weak. She eventually slapped his arms away.

Mike smiled at her before grabbing the bowl to pour the mix into the cake pan, and El jumped up on the counter as she watched. She kicked her legs back and fourth as her mouth watered at the cake mix and stuck her finger into it to steal some every few seconds. 

"Ellll!" Mike teased, "Stop eating the mix, you'll get salmonella!"  
El furrowed her eyebrows, "salmon...ella?"  
Mike nodded, "Salmonella, something bad you get when you eat raw eggs. There is raw eggs in this," He explained. 

El didn't eat anymore after hearing that, but she still sucked and licked her finger with the batter that was left on it. 

Mike saw her sucking and licking motions and his face turned red, looking down to the pan to hide his flushed face. 

This didn't go unnoticed by El, her lips curving into a small smirk. She tugged at his shirt to make him come closer.  
"Come here," she smiled, and brought his chin up with her finger, forcing him to make eye contact with her. She smiled at his red cheeks. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he was in front of her now, standing in between her legs. She was beaming up at him. Mike smiled and placed his hands on her hips, both completely forgetting about the cake. 

They stared at each other's eyes for a few seconds, before El grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Mike kissed her right back, hands grabbing her hips tighter as their lips move in a rhythm. 

El's tongue slid across his lips and his gasp of surprisal immediately got swallowed by the touch of El's lips. He parted his lips a little to let her through, his tongue hesitantly touching hers, and El noticed. 

"Mike," She breathed as she pulled away, staring at him in the eyes, "Relax."  
Mike flushed red and swallowed, nodding his head slightly. At that, El's lips were on his again.  
Mike let her tongue in again but this time he went with the flow, their tongues dancing together in a rhythm and lips moving sloppily but passionately against each other. 

Mike felt El's legs wrap around his waist, bringing him closer to her, their bodies pressed up against each other so much they could barley breathe.  
"E-El..." Mike gasped in between kisses, "When are-" her lips interrupted him, "When is your parents-" Her lips cut him off again, "When is Joyce and your brothers coming home?" He managed to get out. 

El kissed his lips three more times before she finally answered, "Not until 9:00pm, so..." she pecked him on the cheek, "About five hours from now."  
Mike's swollen lips grew into a dopey grin and he kissed her jaw, making her gasp. He bit the sensitive part under her earlobe and she moaned, immediately slapping a hand against her mouth in embarrassment but Mike smirked against her skin at the sound. 

He continued sucking and nipping before he suddenly pulled away.  
"Mike?" She pouted, reaching her arms out to him.  
"I'm turning the oven off so this house doesn't burn down," He chuckled, going back to El who was still happily sitting on the counter into his embrace again. 

She traced her finger along Mike's red puffy lips, a smile growing on her face. She cups his cheeks and resume their making out session. 

Eventually, El's hands bury themselves in Mike's hair, bringing his face to hers with as much force as possible. Mike bit her lip ever so slightly and she shivered, doing the same to him. El's legs clench Mike's waist even harder, bringing his crotch dangerously close to hers and he groaned in her mouth. 

She felt Mike unbuttoning her shirt, but she giggled in his mouth when she realized he was having trouble with it. So she released her mouth from his so he could see what he was doing. His pesky fingers undid the buttons as fast as they could, desperate to see what treasure was hiding beneath that shirt. 

The last button became loose and he opened up her shirt, licking his lips at the sight of her bra. She went red and felt insecure with his staring, but that quickly vanished when Mike grabbed her shoulders and started kissing her neck. It definitely wasn't the first time he saw her like this, but every time it happens she can't help the insecurity that itches through her. 

"Beautiful," Mike sighed as he bit and sucked her skin, "So beautiful."  
El smiled and gasped right after as he found a sensitive part of her neck. Mike smirked and bit it a little more forcefully than the other spots, yet still carful not to hurt her, making her whine. Her fingernails dug into his back when his curious hands found their way to her back, fiddling with the hook of her bra. 

He tugged at it for a while, furrowing his eyebrows when he couldn't get it undone. He tried not to show it, still planting hickeys on her neck, but eventually gave a big sigh and buried his face in the crook of her neck out of embarrassment.  
"Mike," El giggled, "It's okay," she reassured as she reached behind her to unlatch her basic pink bra. 

She didn't take it off though, and Mike got the message. He slowly let her shirt fall off completely, exposing her bare, smooth shoulders. He squeezed her shoulders gently before fiddling with the bra straps, taking one in both hand. El smiled and placed her hands on top of his, reassuring that it was okay. He dragged both of them down at the same time, and it came off her chest and hit the ground with a whisper. 

El's gaze went to the floor as he stared at her chest hungrily, licking his lips at the stunning sight. Her perfect, perky breasts he loved so much hardened like it was an invitation for him to touch them. She blushed and grinned, tugging his hips a little with her legs to get him out of his thoughts. She swore that if she kept him like that for a little longer, he would start drooling like a dog. 

He reached out to touch them, but El grabbed his hands, stopping him, before he could. Mike gave her a look of confusion and almost a bit of worry that he did something wrong. 

El shook her head, "Take your shirt off."  
Mike widened his eyes at her blunt statement but obeyed, taking it off over his head and discarding it somewhere on the floor. 

El traced her fingers along Mike's bare chest, outlining different shapes. Mike sucked in a breath at the gentle touch of her fingers, a grin creeping onto his face and he brings her closer. 

Mike tries again, and this time El let him touch her, letting out a breath when his fingers met the hard but yet such soft centers.

He rubbed his thumb over her nipple, looking at her face for her reaction, and her eyes were closed and she was biting her lip. He smiled at the sight, and brought both hands up to touch her chest, squeezing them slightly in his large hands and playing with the weight. 

He squeezed them again, just a tad bit harder this time, and it earned him a whine out of El's mouth. His heart fluttered at the sound, and he bent over so her chest was lined up with his mouth. 

He rubbed his thumbs over her nipples for a bit more until he took one into his mouth gently, using his hand to please the other one.  
He swirled his tongue over it and sucked, El grabbing his hair into tight fists at the feeling. She looked down and smiled, there were few better sights than Mike's mouth wrapped around her chest. 

He looked pretty, his eyelashes were kissing his sharpened cheekbones, and his cheeks were a rosey pink. His soft, messy hair was brushing up against her skin as his pretty pink lips were sucking and licking at her chest. The sight made the aching feeling in between her legs a lot more noticeable, and she moaned. 

He released his mouth with a 'pop' and without a word, moved his mouth to the other one to give his attention to. 

"Mike," she whined, gripping his hair and pushing his face into her chest. She stared at him, enjoying the sight while it lasted. She whined in pleasure, which Mike very much enjoyed hearing. He also noticed how tightly she was holding his hair, which means he's doing something good. 

He licked her nipple in circles for a little while before wrapping his lips around it again. He liked feeling the softness of her skin as he enjoyed hearing those lovely sounds come out of her mouth. He squeezed the one that was held in his hand and she gasped, following with a low moan. He used his fingers and mouth to massage the skin, creating a pleasurable feeling for El. 

He eventually lifted his head up again, smiling at her chest that was now wet and glistening.  
El whined, bringing her hips closer to his so she could get a bit of friction she most definitely needed, and started rubbing herself on Mike's crotch. 

"Are you... uncomfortable?" El asked with a tiny giggle, eyes pointing to his crotch that was now very visibly outlined.  
Mike turned red and he gulped, looking down with embarrassment and nodded a little. 

"It's okay, Mike," she reassured with amusement in her tone, reaching her curious fingers out to his pants zipper. 

Mike bit his lip as he watched El slowly pull down the zipper of his pants, revealing his boxers that was painfully restraining what she craved so bad. She was thankful he wasn't wearing a belt because every time they got intimate and he was wearing a belt, she could never figure out how to get it undone and always ended up asking Mike for help.

She smiled and bit her lip at how much it shows that he wants this. She always felt rather flattered when she sees Mike like this. 

Mike's cheeks are flaming, staring at El's fingers that were now crawling underneath his boxers. He was still embarrassed about how hard he was but it's not like he could help it. El's body was, well, hot. 

El's mouth was almost watering, pulling his boxers down slowly and revealing the thing she wanted. Mike groaned as she took it into her hand, just barley rubbing her soft palm up and down the sensitive skin. It was red and pulsing, and El knew that meant she should probably hurry up and give him some relief. 

Mike just watched as her small hand played with it, biting his lip to try and stop all the sounds he wanted to make. His hips bucked slightly unwillingly, almost as if his body was begging for her to touch it more. The way she was softly dragging her fingertips on it and using her warm, soft palm to create sensations already felt so good. 

El took her hands off of it and Mike whined when the warmth of her hand left, but El just spread her legs wider which gave him the idea. 

Mike's hands went to her sides, caressing the soft skin on her torso and smiling at the way her stomach fluttered with his touch. His fingers nipped and played with the skin until his hands reached her hips. He dipped two fingers underneath her shorts and to the hem of her underwear. 

He looked back up at her. Her eyes were closed and her lips were parted, her hands grabbing onto his shoulders tightly, anticipating the feeling of when his fingers reached her sweet spot.  
"And you're sure about this?" He asked quietly, playing with the hem of her underwear in between his two fingers.  
"Mike." She rolled her eyes playfully, "You don't have to ask that every time." She giggled. 

Mike looked down and he felt his cheeks turn hot again.  
"S-sorry," he gulped, and then he felt his face get lifted by her finger, forcing him to make eye contact with her.  
"Don't be. It's cute," she smiled, and before Mike could respond she placed her lips softly on his, moving her arms to wrap around his neck and kissing him a few more times. 

After a few blissful moments, El detached her lips from his and out a hand over his two fingers that was still under her shorts, dragging it lower to let him know it's okay. 

He pulled down her shorts first, the slow reveal of her soft pale thighs making him turn red. He slid them off until it fell onto the floor. He looked at her basic pink panties and noticed the wet spot in the middle. He smirked, a smirk that made El flush and bite her lip. 

Instead of taking her underwear off like she thought he was going to do, he instead placed two fingers on her clit through the fabric, making her widen her eyes and moan at the unexpected pleasure. 

He smiled at her reaction, continuing to slowly rub that spot so he could watch her face. Her eyes were closed with her eyebrows tilted, and her lips were parted so she could pant.  
Eventually she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder, whining and whimpering into his neck as her thighs closed in on his hand. 

She bit his neck a little when he started to rub a finger up and down her soaking entrance, her legs starting to tremble as she moaned louder into his skin. 

Mike noticed she started to tremble so he decided to stop, El lifting her head up and giving him a disappointed look before Mike started to slide her underwear off. 

El sighed in relief, watching as his long fingers grabbed the fabric and pulled it down her legs. It eventually landed on the floor, leaving El completely bare to Mike.

The sudden insecurity started to crawl underneath her skin, and she looked down and blushed, closing her legs shyly.  
Mike kissed her on the lips suddenly, reassuring her that it's okay.  
"You are stunning," Mike whispered in her ear, caressing the skin of her thighs with his hands, "I love you. You are beautiful..." he reached his hands out to touch her chest again, "Your body is beautiful."

El's couldn't help the wide smile that spread across her face, her eyes glistening with admiration for the boy who was feeling up her body right now, and kissed him hard on the lips to show her appreciation. 

She opened her legs again and wrapped them around his waist, bringing him closer and closer until his tip touched her crotch.  
They both sucked in a breath, El looking up at Mike with pleading, begging eyes. Mike checked her face one last time to make sure he clips continue, and it was very clear she wanted him to. 

"Mike," she whined, gripping his shoulders tightly and looking down to where his member was twitching and pulsing against her, making her even more desperate. 

He grabbed it and started to rub his tip over her clit. He looked down as he rubbed it in circles, noticing her gasps and moans. 

El gripped the edge of the counter tightly, her mouth open in an 'O' shape. She threw her head back at the feeling and started to whine and whimper with every circular notion that he did. She's always been quite sensitive there and feeling his tip rub that spot made it overwhelming. 

Though, she wanted more even though he's making her feel really good right now, so she took her hand to grab his member and line it up with her entrance.  
Ever since they started getting sexual, she started taking birth control pills, which means they don't need to worry about condoms. 

Mike took a deep breath and bit his lip, feeling El's legs trying to push him in. He pushed himself forwards, and El gasped and clinged onto his arms tightly when she felt the first inch of him inside her. 

They both watched as he started to slowly disappear inside her, El's fingernails digging into his back and Mike's hands gripping her hips tightly.  
Once he was all the way in, she moaned and smiled at the feeling, can't helping but to close her eyes. Mike always filled her up so well and it always felt so damn good. Once he enters her she feels as if she never wants him to leave. 

Once she opened her eyes, she saw Mike's face. His eyes were tightly shut and his eyebrows were furrowed together, biting his lip as hard as he could without hurting.  
She knew he was trying to keep in his sounds.  
"Mike, it's okay to make noises," she giggled, noticing how his face was tightened up in so much pleasure. 

At her words, Mike let out his loud groan he was holding in, letting his face fall into her neck and groaned again. She always felt so good around him, how her warm walls sucked him in and how'd they flutter around him. He hugged her torso, biting her neck to try and make himself not lose it already. 

El smiled at him, wiggling her hips to try and get some friction. She knew Mike needed a minute to calm down but she desperately needed something to touch her aching insides.  
Mike finally opened his eyes and took his face out of her neck, looking back down to where their bodies were connected. 

"Sorry," Mike whimpered, "You always feel so good," he said with a hint of teasing in his voice.  
El giggled a little, and kissed his lips quickly, "Don't apologize."  
He nodded, and decided it was time to please her. He pulled back, and watched as his member was now coated in her wetness. Then he came back in, enjoying the sound it made when he did that. 

She gasped as he started to form a slow rhythm, watching him thrust in and out of her. The sight and the feeling mixed together made her start to tremble in pleasure, eyes closing. 

She let herself fall back against the counter, moving the cake pan that was long forgotten out of the way. She rested her back against the cold counter, her arms falling back above her head as she enjoyed the feeling. 

Mike picked up her thighs and now her legs were bent in between him as she laid down, so he could thrust into her easier.  
"M-Mike," she whined, opening her eyes to give him a desperate look, "F-faster."  
Mike's member twitched at her words and he happily obliged, starting to go at a medium pace. 

At this pace, they could hear their skin softly slapping together. El smiled at the sound, but that smile quickly got replaced by a large oval shape, moaning and gasping at each thrust. 

Mike watched her chest rise and fall with each thrust. The sight made him realize just how close he was already, so he groaned and slowed down.  
El noticed the change in pace and frowned, "M-Mike? Why'd you slow?" 

He shook his head, taking deep breaths and closing his eyes.  
"Sorry, but um..." he flushed, embarrassed. "If I kept going I would've um- finished," he admitted with guilty eyes, rubbing the back of his neck. 

El smiled, she felt that was flattering.  
"It's okay, it really is. Just keep going when you can go again okay?" El grinned.  
Mike nodded shamefully, trying to take his mind off of how he looked inside her, her face scrunched up in pleasure, her chest matching his thrusts, the way her back arched off the counter-

He shook his head, wishing he had more control. But he couldn't help it. He just loved El so much and she's so beautiful and she feels phenomenal. 

"Okay," he breathed, "I'm ready."  
El smiled, relaxing against the counter again as he started to move. It felt so much more sensitive now. For those few minutes he was regaining himself she was aching for his touch, now he's satisfying that burn and it felt ten times better with the waiting. 

Her back arched and and she curled her fingernails into her palms, bucking her hips forwards to match his thrusts.  
Her eyebrows tilted and her body tightened up with the pleasure, barley able to think straight by how good he was filling her up and hitting all the right spots to make her crazy.

"O-oh god!" El screeched when he hit a really good spot, "T-there! Keep going there!"  
Her legs started to shake more and more as he went faster against that spot. She was completely weak, her arms feeling like weights that were above her head and her legs trembling being held up from Mike. 

This was the part where Will came in, but they never noticed. 

Mike felt himself beginning to become close to finishing again. He knew he wouldn't be able to make her cum if he kept on having to stop, so instead he reached his hand out and found her clit, making sure she gets there at the same time as him. 

Her hips bucked up and she looked up at Mike with widened eyes, feeling him start to rub her clit. She gasped and moaned louder, running a hand through her hair and sweating and shaking.  
"Mi-ke-" she was speechless the feeling driving her insane. 

Mike couldn't help but to fall against her body, biting the skin in between her breasts to stop himself from cumming. He rubbed her clit rapidly, thrusting into her desperately. 

"C-come on El," he whined, "come on I c-can't-"

Suddenly, with a high pitched moan and a gasp and the stinging pain of fingernails digging into his back, El released, rubbing herself against him aggressively to try to relieve tension. 

And right afterwards, Mike finally allowed himself to let go, thrusting as deep as he could go and grabbing onto her tightly as he groaned at the powerful sensation. They both saw stars, panting and moaning against each other's skin. They both shook and trembled, El gasping as he felt Mike fill her up with the white liquid. 

Once the sensation subsided, they were just a pile of limbs on the counter, El hugging his torso and caressing the area where she accidentally hurt him on his back. One of Mike's hands was gripping her hip as the other was still slowly rubbing her clit, knowing she had aftershocks and that rubbing her softly could help. 

He finally got up off her body, worried she couldn't breathe. He moved his fingers off her clit but El moved them back on.  
"N-not yet," she breathed, her eyes still closed, "Just a bit more."  
Mike smiled and began rubbing her now soaking clit again, watching it twitch in between his fingers. 

"I'm just gonna..." Mike said awkwardly, pulling himself out of her. El frowned at the sudden emptiness but smiled again as she felt him stretch open her walls a little to see his cum dripping out of her. She sighed happily, rolling over onto her side, allowing Mike to take his fingers off of her. 

"That felt..." El sighed, "so good."  
Mike chuckled, "I'm glad. It did for me too," he leaned down to give her a quick kiss on the lips. 

Mike stared at his beautiful girl, laying on the counter completely naked and panting. He smiled, finding the sight, well, hot.  
"Maybe you should get some clothes on before I want to do what I just did to you again," he joked, grabbing his boxers off the ground. 

"Actually..." El took his boxers out of his hand and looked up at him with a smirk.  
"What's stopping you? I mean... after we are ready again... we should go upstairs to my bedroom and... do it again?" El offered, and Mike almost choked at her words. 

His face went tomato red but he nodded and gulped, El giggling a bit at the affect she had on him. 

And indeed once they were both ready again, they rushed up the stairs and made each other see stars for another time. 

\---

Will was thankful he came back hours later, cause now, there was no noises. There was just the steady breathing of Mike and El cuddling naked in her room asleep in the dark house.

Even though that imagine of his best friend and his sister fucking in the kitchen will be burned in the back of his memory forever, and he'll probably never look at the kitchen the same way again and never touch the counters again... he'd never go against them. 

And he thought he should be a good brother to let his sister know that their mom is coming back in five minutes and that she wouldn't want to see her naked in bed with a naked boy. 

So he crept into her room, thankful that the blanket was only showing their shoulders and covering their bare bodies, and hesitantly walked over to El's side. 

He groaned, rolling his eyes, before he gently tapped her shoulder, hopeful that it would wake her. 

But it seemed like it only woke her up halfway cause all she did was whine and cuddle closer to Mike, then fell back to sleep again. 

Will sighed and tapped her shoulder more forcefully this time, and this time El woke up.  
"Mike stop tapping m-" She stopped her words when she noticed Will standing over her. She flushed as red as she could get, hiding everything but her eyes in the blanket. 

"U-um-"  
"Save it. I just came in here to let you know mom will come back any minute now." Will said.  
El widened her eyes and a look of complete terror washed over her face. 

Will left the room and El immediately shook Mike awake.  
"Mmm babe what are you doing?" Mike grumbled sleepily, and El furrowed her eyebrows at that nickname. It's not like she didn't like it, it's just he never called her that before. Whatever, they have more important things to deal with right now, she'll bring that up to him later. 

"Mike! My mom will be here any minute get dressed!" El screeched, and Mike widened his eyes.  
They both scrambled out of bed and found their clothing, El picking up her underwear but making a face of disgust when she noticed how wet it was. She didn't want to wear that. So she picked a new one out of the drawer. 

They heard a car pull up in the driveway and they were even in more of a hurry, and when Joyce came into the house and came into the room to check up on them, they were both completely clothed and pretending that they were playing Uno this whole time. 

Ever since that day Will likes to tease El and Mike about it. 

\---


End file.
